Wrath of Zeus
The Wrath of Zeus is a al staff available for Natalie in . Description The Wrath of Zeus is a golden staff shaped like a jagged thunderbolt. The Wrath of Zeus is fairly straight along the bottom, but becomes highly chaotic at the top of the staff. There is also a bit of electricity running around the staff. The Wrath of Zeus gives a strong boost to (one of the highest among staves), as well as minor bonuses to and ; as such the staff is mostly outclassed by the Gigavolt, which, except for a slightly lower Magic Attack bonus has better stats all around (and also has a decently strong counter). That said, it's still somewhat notable due to its Plasma Cage unleash which has a high chance of inflicting 2 stacks of . The ability to randomly cast Thunderbolt also improves the odds of Stunning foes and gives it a bit more power, though it is quite unreliable if frequent. The Wrath of Zeus resists , and , with Stun resistance becoming an immunity at level 5. Found inside a chest in the only cell on the right wing of the Iron Fortress. * * |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 30% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Thunder |AutoSkillPower = 70/3 |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |BonusSkillPower = 50 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |item21 = Sea Shell |item21number = 2 |item31 = Rainbow Ore |item31number = 4 |item41 = Zap Dog |item41number = 1 |item51 = Star Fragment |item51number = 1 |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Zap Dog.png}} * * * |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 30% |lvl1MAG = 45% |lvl2MAG = 65% |lvl3MAG = 85% |lvl4MAG = 110% |lvl5MAG = 140% |lvl1DEF = -5% |lvl2DEF = -5% |lvl3DEF = -5% |lvl4DEF = -5% |lvl5DEF = -5% |lvl1MDF = -5% |lvl2MDF = -5% |lvl3MDF = -5% |lvl4MDF = -5% |lvl5MDF = -5% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 5% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 5% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Thunder |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 60% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |AutoSkillChance = (50%) |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (20%) |item21 = Sea Shell |item21number = 2 |item31 = Rainbow Ore |item31number = 4 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 3 |item42 = Rainbow Ore |item42number = 4 |item51 = Star Fragment |item51number = 1 |item52 = Electric Bat |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Electric Bat.png |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie